Totally Spies: A Royal Secret
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: This is a story where the Spies and Mandy (who is also a WOOHP agent) go on a mission to the fictional city of Jamika, Japan. Jamika was a city that I created specifically for this story. I have an OC (Myself as Blake Hosier). My OC and Sam are going to become a couple during the events of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Totally Spies: A Royal Secret

By; WinxLover1991

Genre: Fanfiction

**I don't own any of this. It is purely fanfiction. But I am gonna add some changes to the storyline and I'm also gonna add a few new characters to the story as well.

*This story isn't meant for children; it is for boys and girls, who are ages: 17 and up.  
Rated: T+ (for Older Teens)

Rated for; Mild Action Violence, Some Sexual References, Teen Drinking, Occultic ritual and rite references, Sex scenes, performance of Satanic and Taoist rituals, summoning of demonic entities, Some Drug References, Drug use and Mild Language.

Chapter 1: A Typical Day

Hi, my name is Samantha Alexis Simpson. I am a student at Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California. I am roughly 18 years old, a vegetarian and I have red hair. My friends are Alexandra Juanita Vasquez, Clover Mae Ewing and Britney Rose Alexander. I have been friends with Clover and Alexandra, since we were in first grade. I have been keeping a secret from everyone except; Clover, Britney and Alexandra; who already know my secret. I am a secret agent for the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP for short), as are Clover, Alexandra and Britney.

Today is our Senior picture day. I am so excited. I am going to look my best, and hopefully Jerry Lewis, the head of WOOHP won't interfere. It's a day like any other for a typical teenager.

I woke up at 6:45 a.m. and picked out my outfit for the day, then I hopped in the shower. After I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and blow dried my hair, then I walked back into my room and got dressed. Once I was dressed, I headed downstairs to the kitchen where my mother; Gabriella made me a vegetarian omelet for breakfast. Normally; I eat breakfast and then I catch the bus to school. But today, Clover's dad is taking us. Clover's dad is a professor at Beverly University, the university that I hope to one day attend after graduation.

Meanwhile across town;

"Hi Clover, it's Alex. Listen; I can't make it to school today. I don't feel too good." Alex said into her phone. "But Alex it's Senior picture day. What are you gonna do?" Clover asked Alex. "I am not feeling too well, so I am gonna be heading back to bed." Alex replied. Clover and Alex hung up, and Alex went back to bed.

As soon as Alex's head hit her pillow, her phone rang. "Hello?" It was Sam on the other end; "Alex, it's Sam. Are you excited for the Senior pictures today?" Alex didn't know what to do, so she said; "Sam, I am not feeling well, I won't be able to have my picture taken today. Sorry." Sam finally spoke; "Oh, Sorry to hear that, get well soon Ok." Sam and Alex hung up the phone and then Alex went to lay down a second time.

Elsewhere in Beverly Hills;

Clover was getting ready for school, when her dad called up to her. "Sweetheart, are you ready to leave?" Clover pulled a Carnation pink button-up shirt out of her closet and put it on. Then she threw on a denim miniskirt and a pair of converse, grabbed her backpack and left the room. "I'm on my way down dad." Clover shouted.

Clover realized that she forgot to put on a bra. 'Oh, I can't forget to wear a bra today, given the fact that my shirt is see-through.' Clover ran back into her room, took off her shirt and threw on a bra, put her shirt back on and left her room.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother had a soy protein shake all made up for her. Clover thanked her mother, took the protein shake and rushed out the door. "I'll be out in the car waiting." Clover told her dad as she ran outside.

Further across town;

"Britney, your friend; Clover's dad will be here any minute, are you ready for school yet?" her dad called. "I'll be down in a minute." Britney had to hurry and get ready. She threw a Maroon sweater on over her bra and put on a plaid miniskirt. "There, all ready for school." Britney said. She grabbed her backpack and her emergency feminine kit, put the emergency feminine kit in her backpack and walked out of her room and downstairs.

Clover and her dad were just arriving at Britney's house to pick her up, Britney opened the door and walked out to her ride. "Where's Alex and Sam, aren't they coming too?" asked Britney. Clover smiled at her friend, and then replied; "Alex is not feeling well, and we came to get you first. So, hop in and we'll go get Sam." Britney climbed in the backseat of the car and buckled up. Then they headed down the road towards Sam's house.

At Sam's house;

Sam had finished her breakfast just as Clover's dad pulled in the driveway. "Bye mom, I'll see you when I get home later." Sam said as she ran out to her ride. Sam climbed in the empty backseat behind Clover's dad and fastened her seatbelt in, then they were off to school.

At Beverly Hills High School;

"I am so excited for Senior pictures today, I even got a perm. I want to look better than Clover and her loser friends." Mandy told her own friends; Caitlyn and Dominique. Just then; Clover's dad pulls up in the parking lot next to Mandy's car. "Who owns that Mercedes, that just pulled up?" Caitlyn asked. Clover kissed her dad and then got out of the car followed by Sam and Britney.

Mandy's jaw dropped when she saw her rival; Clover get out of the Mercedes that had pulled in next to her BMW. 'No way! There's no possible way that's Clover's car, she can't afford a car like that, neither can anyone in her family or any of her friends for that matter.' Mandy thought to herself. Sam, Clover and Britney walked down the school sidewalk like it was a runway and they were supermodels. "Who are these girls!?" asked Damon. "I don't think that we've seen them before." shouted another boy.

Mandy and her friends walked over to Clover, and that's when Mandy began making fun of Clover. "There's no way that you could've afforded such expensive outfits, your family's too poor, they can't afford anything." Clover looked at Mandy and said; "Mandy, let's just make this clear, I will always be better than you. Just admit it and end this rivalry you have with me." Mandy rolled her eyes; "As if, Clover. I'm the best and I will always be better than you!" Mandy said as she walked off.

"She's too afraid to admit that I'm better than her, and that I always will be." Clover said as she walked into the school. As soon as they were inside, they walked to their lockers. "Ugh, I know that's my locker combination, but why won't it open!?" shouted a furious Mandy. "Hey, Mandy. That's locker # 212, yours is locker # 214 the next one over to the right." Clover told her. "Excuse me, but I know my locker, and this is my locker, but the damn thing won't open!"

Suddenly; A nerdy boy walked over to Mandy and said; "Excuse me but that's my locker." Mandy looked at him and shouted; "No it's mine!" The nerd walked closer to the locker door and put in his locker combo and it opened. "Oh, My bad." Mandy said as she walked to the next locker down which read; Locker # 214. "Ok, turn it clockwise till I land on 0, then rotate it counter-clockwise till it lands on 12, turn it clockwise till it lands on 22 and then immediately rotate to 6." Mandy said out loud, and her locker door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 2: A New Mission/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanMandy put her belongings in her locker and shut the door before anyone else saw the interior (which was really a shrine to Clover, who Mandy secretly idolized). "Don't any of you even think of opening my locker!" She shouted. Mandy walked over to the nerd and apologized for being rude to him. "That's unusual, Mandy's never nice to anyone except for; Caitlyn and Dominique. Yet she just apologized to that nerd over there. Something's not right." Clover told herself as she and her friends walked towards their biology class./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanAs they rounded the corner the trash can opened and sucked them in. Mandy who was walking pass the same trash can also got sucked in before it closed. The girls fell through a chute and wound up in Jerry's WOOHP office. "Jerry, don't tell me. Another mission?" Clover asked. "Why yes, Clover. However; this mission requires a team of four, unfortunately; Alex is unable to assist you." Jerry said. "I have already found someone to assist you as the fourth member of your team. They should be arriving any second now." Clover, Sam and Britney looked over to the chute that they had come from and waited to see who their fourth teammate would be./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanSuddenly; Mandy came flying out of the chute; just as Jerry began to brief the girls; "Ah, Agent 21 you've finally arrived." Sam, Clover and Britney looked at each other and then almost simultaneously asked Jerry in shock; "Agent 21!?" Mandy walked over towards Jerry's desk, and began talking "I was wondering if I'd ever be called back for a mission. But I guess I have been, so who are the agents that I'm working with for the mission?" Jerry answered Mandy's question; "Agent 21, you'll be working with agents; 24, 27 and 31, although you'd know them as your fellow Beverly Hills High students; Samantha Simpson, Clover Ewing and Britney Alexander."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanMandy's jaw dropped when she heard Jerry say the names of agents 24, 27 and 31. "Whoa, wait what!? Did you just say; Sam, Clover and Britney. As in Samantha Alexis Simpson, Clover Mae Ewing and Britney Rose Alexander!?" Mandy looked at the trio of girls on the couch in front of Jerry's desk. "What!?, No way! There's absolutely no way that you three are WOOHP agents!" Mandy shouted, "Wait! Then this means that Alexandra Juanita Vasquez is also a WOOHP agent doesn't it, Jerry?" Jerry replied to Mandy's question; "Yes, Alex is agent 23, unfortunately; she's unable to report for duty so I called you in as Sam, Clover and Britney's fourth teammate. You four will be traveling Jamika, Japan. Where you'll act as the bodyguards of the Japanese princesses; Anomika and Tamikai. Now, your gadgets for this mission are; a micro-mini camera with a built-in radar jamming mechanism, a Nubian ray phase pistol hair dryer, a lipstick laser-guided stun dart gun, a jetpack and each of you will be getting a T-982N Hyper-burst supersonic stealth diving suit." Clover began to ask; "So when do..." But Jerry broke her off; "The plane that you'll be taking is departing in 25 minutes. Good luck girls."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanThe girls were walking towards the tarmac that lead to the runway where their plane was waiting for them. Britney, Sam and Clover were in shock when they found out that Mandy was also a WOOHP agent. They honestly thought their eyes were deceiving them. The silence was broken by Mandy. "So, this is the reason you three have been missing a lot of class, now I know." Mandy said. "Oh, don't worry Clover. After today I won't bug you and your friends anymore, you have my word. I mean now that I know all of you are WOOHP agents, like myself. I'll start being a lot nicer to you." Clover rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Mandy! I'll believe that when pigs fly."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Suddenly; A pig literally goes flying by and Clover says; "That's never happened before. And that doesn't count. Mandy; I'll believe that you'll start being nicer to me and my friends, when Louis Tomlinson of One Direction lands in my arms and my favorite author; Blake Montana releases a book all about his redhead fetish and explains which 4 fictitious redheads he'd like to date." Almost instantly; One Direction member; Louis Tomlinson fell into Clover's arms as did a copy of a book titled; Redheads and my obsessive fetish with them by; Blake Montana. Clover couldn't believe her eyes, Louis Tomlinson, the lead singer of her favorite boy band; One Direction had landed right in her arms as did a book by her favorite author; Blake Montana, which was all about his redhead fetish. "This doesn't count either, Mandy." Clover said as she set Louis Tomlinson back on his feet. And Louis began to walk off./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span"I'll only believe you, if my favorite author; Blake Montana lands in Samantha's arms and my dream car appears right before me." Suddenly; Blake Montana fell from the sky and landed in the arms of Sam, Mandy had a hard time trying not to squeal from excitement. Just then, a hot pink 2016 McLaren appeared directly in front of Clover and the others. "Well, Clover." Blake said; "Everything has happened just as you wanted it to, I think that you should believe what Mandy's been telling you by now." Sam saw that Clover was still holding the book on Blake's redhead fetish and asked; "Clover, may I please see that book?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Clover looked down at the book in her right hand and tossed it to Sam. "Everyone; get in we're gonna travel to the tarmac in style." Clover said as she hopped in the driver's seat! "That's means you too, Louis." Louis turned around and said; I can't go with you, but how's this? Every one of you, including my friend, Blake Montana will all get VIP access passes for all One Direction concerts and performances, and you'll each get an autographed 1D poster, a copy of our new album; Four and Clover Masen, you'll be getting something even better than that; a performance by 1D at your 19th birthday free of charge."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Clover just about fainted, when she heard that Louis would do that for all of them and then perform at her 19th birthday party free of charge. 'I'm in heaven, I just wish that I could go out on a dinner date with Louis Tomlinson just once. And I'll never want anything more ever again.' Clover thought to herself. "Oh, and Clover; How about I pick you up tomorrow evening around 7 and buy you dinner?" Louis asked. Clover blushed and then fainted. Sam had to tell Louis what had happened, "Clover just fainted from sheer excitement, because it has always been her dream to go on a dinner date with you. So of course, you can pick her up tomorrow evening at 7, but pick her up at 234 Beverly Hills Rd. That's my house, she'll be staying the next few nights at my place."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Louis agreed; "Ok, 7:00 p.m. at 234 Beverly Hills Rd. Got it!" he said as he turned and walked off. Sam put Blake back down on his feet then she opened the book and began to read out loud; "Hi, my name is Blake Montana; I am an author. I am famous for writing a lot of Fanfiction stories such as my latest ones; Winx Club: Dimensionix, Winx Club: Beautyfix, Ever After High: The New Semester and The Legend of SeLuna from the SeLuna novella series, of which there will be 15 books. As you're reading this book, you'll learn the truth about why I find redheads to be so attractive and learn all about my obsessive redhead fetish; I have thought many years about why I am so attracted to redheads and now that I know the reason, I have finally decided to tell the whole world. "Sam, put the book away, we're about to board the plane." Clover said as Clover and the others were approaching the runway./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake continued following them, "Excuse me, sir. But this area is for WOOHP agents only, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave." shouted one of the guards. "It's okay guys, he's with us." Sam shouted back to the guards. "Oh, okay agent 24." shouted the guards in reply. "Go right ahead sir. Oh, wait! Before you go, would you mind signing this copy of The Legend of SeLuna for me, it's my oldest daughter's book, and she's a huge fan?" Blake stopped and pulled out a pen; "Sure, what's her name?" The guard began to say his oldest daughter's name as the launch alarm went off to signal that a plane was going to take off soon. "My oldest daughter's name is; Mandy! Mandy Roswell." Blake began writing "For Mandy Roswell, with lots of love; Blake Montana./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"PS. My phone number is; +1 (312) 555-1285, call me some time, and I kindly ask that you don't give anyone else my number."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake handed the book back to the guard and boarded the plane./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoPlainText" style="margin-left: .5in;"Chapter 3: Departure/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Onboard the WOOHP plane;/p  
p class="MsoPlainText" /p  
p class="MsoPlainText""What took you so long, Blake?" Sam asked. "Oh, I had to sign a book for one of the guards, the book belonged to his oldest daughter." he replied. "What was his oldest daughter's name?" Mandy asked. "His daughter's name was; Mandy, Mandy Roswell! Why do you ask?" Blake replied. "Wait!? Did you just say Mandy Roswell!?" Clover asked before looking at Sam then Britney and finally at Mandy. "Yes, I did say, Mandy Roswell, why do you ask?" Blake answered. "Because, I'm Mandy Roswell!" Mandy replied. "My two younger sisters; Brittany and Chloe aren't really big fans of your work, but I most definitely am! I tried so hard not to squeal in pure excitement the second that you landed in Sam's arms." Mandy continued. "So, then. I just gave your dad the book after I signed it, had I known at the time that you were his daughter I would've asked to personally give you the book instead."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Meanwhile back on the tarmac;/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Hello, honey. Is Mandy home from school yet?" The guard said into his phone. "Hi, Sweetheart. No, she's not unfortunately, she just texted me saying that she wasn't going to be home until early tomorrow morning, and she also said something about going to a One Direction concert in Japan. Why do you ask?" The guard looked over to the plane that Blake Montana had just boarded. And then he said; "Honey, the only plane that's scheduled to leave the airport for Japan is just about to take off. I think that our daughter's on that plane, granted it's a WOOHP agency plane. I g2g, I'll talk to you when I get home. Love you."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"The guard hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket, then took out his two-way radio and barked orders into it; "Tower 1, don't clear that WOOHP plane destined for Japan. Not yet!" The radio signal from the tower broadcasted over his frequency and the pilot's frequency; "This is Tower 1, you're not clear for takeoff. I repeat, you are not clear for takeoff. Power down thrusters."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"The pilot powered down his thrusters and awaited further orders. "Tower 1, thrusters are powered down, we're awaiting further orders." said the pilot. The guard got back on his radio; "Tower 1, have the pilot lower the loading ramp." The Tower radioed the pilot again; "Pilot, lower your loading ramp, I repeat, Lower the loading ramp." The pilot lowered the loading ramp, and the guard went onboard. "Tower 1, have the pilot meet me in the docking bay." Once again, the Tower radioed the pilot; "Pilot, meet WOOHP guard; Roswell in the docking bay, I repeat, please meet WOOHP guard; Roswell in the Docking bay." The pilot unbuckled and walked out of the cockpit and headed toward the Docking bay. "Yes, Roswell. What can I do for you?" asked the pilot./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""I need to know the names of all the passengers onboard. It's a part of protocol now." Roswell said. "Sir, the names of the Passengers are; VIP passenger, Author; Blake Montana, WOOHP agent 24; Samantha Simpson, WOOHP agent 27; Clover Ewing, WOOHP agent 31; Britney Alexander and WOOHP agent 21; Mandy Roswell." The pilot replied. "Pilot, would you please repeat the name of your last Passenger?" Roswell asked. "Sir, the last passenger is WOOHP agent 21; Mandy Roswell." Roswell heard his daughter's name and said; "Do me a favor and hand this to agent 21. She's my daughter and this is for her." Roswell handed the pilot a book. "Sir, is this necessary to give a book to your daughter?" The pilot asked./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Yes, it is. I had this signed by your VIP passenger; Blake Montana for my daughter; Mandy. Please give this to her." Roswell said. "Ok, sir. I'll be sure that your daughter gets it." The pilot said as he headed back to the cockpit. Roswell got off the plane and then the co-pilot raised the loading ramp. The pilot went to the first-class section of the plane, and he got on the overhead speaker. "Attention; passengers, this is your captain speaking, would Mandy Roswell please come to first-class." Mandy got out of her seat and headed towards the front of the plane, "You wanted to see me Captain?" Mandy asked. "Yes, Ms. Roswell, I have something for you. Your father gave it to me a few minutes ago." The pilot handed Mandy the book. "My copy of The Legend of SeLuna by; Blake Montana! Thank you for giving this to me Captain." Mandy told the pilot in appreciation. "You're welcome, Ms. Roswell. Now if you would please head back to your seat, we're about to take off." The pilot said as he opened the cockpit door, he walked inside and shut the door./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Mandy walked back to her seat, which was in the VIP class seating with the others, fastened her safety buckle and began to read her book. Sam, who was sitting in the seat next to Blake was still reading the book that Clover got. "I have come to learn that 78% of all male blonds have a fascination with either Latinas or redheads. And I am also among that 78%, Redheads have been the pinnacle of beauty for the last 2,000 years. I was asked recently that if all fictitious redheads were real, out of all of them, which 4 of them would I actually want to date./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Well, I am now going to answer that question; The four fictitious redheads that I would date if they were real are as follows; 1. Auriana Germain; Princess of Volta from LoliRock, 2. Princess Bloom Quinn of the show; Winx Club, 3. Princess Anna Arendelle of Disney's Frozen and finally; 4. Samantha Simpson of the show; Totally Spies. If I had to choose only one out those 4 to date, it would have to be; Samantha Simpson of the show; Totally Spies. She's very beautiful and unique, you can only find someone as unique as her only once in a lifetime."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Sam continued reading. "Samantha's uniqueness is her amazing voice, she can sing a lot better than my favorite female singer; Ariana Grande. Yes, Ariana has an angelic voice but Samantha's voice and Samantha herself actually came down from the heavens. She is so beautiful that if she was real, I'd tell her these very romantic words; "You're so beautiful, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Sam stopped reading for a brief moment, to see that Blake had fell asleep. Sam took her hands and gently brought his head over and rested it on her shoulder. "Sleep well, handsome." she whispered to him. Then she continued reading./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 4: Arrival in Jamika/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Samantha had finished reading the book just as the plane was coming in for a landing. "Attention; all passengers, this is the Captain speaking please make sure that all seats are in their upright position, all food trays are folded into the back of the seat in front of you, and that all passengers are awake, as we're about to begin our descent. Thank You for riding with WOOHP airlines." Sam saw that Blake wasn't awake, so she shook him to wake him up, nothing. Then she moved her shoulder to wake him up, that didn't do it either. Lastly; Sam leaned her head down and pressed her lips against his and began making out with him. He immediately woke up. "Sam, what are you doing!?" Clover asked. Sam stopped abruptly and replied. "He wouldn't wake up so, I started to do the one thing that I knew would wake him up, I made out with him. He woke up almost instantly!"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"A drowsy Blake was still waking up when he noticed that Sam was holding his hand. "Excuse me, miss. But who are you, and what are you doing holding my hand?" Blake asked. Sam began to smile at him and then she replied; "My name is Samantha Simpson, and I am holding hands with you because of what you wrote about me in your book; Redheads and my obsessive fetish with them." Blake looked at Sam and then he asked; "Are you actually real or am I dreaming all of this!?" Sam smiled at him and then said; "Every bit of this is really happening."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""This is actually real!?" Blake said. Sam looked at Blake, who was now wide awake and aware of what was going on around him and when Blake saw that, he was shocked. Sam looked at Blake with a confused look on her face. "How could it not be real? I mean you're, here aren't you?" Sam asked. Sam finally began to grow angry, but she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at what Clover was doing. "Clover!? What are you doing!?" Clover, who was using a really vulgar hand gesture, looked at Sam and began to ask; "So, Sam are you gonna get some in the future or are you gonna stay at first base with him?" Sam grew furious with Clover and even tossed the book at Clover, who reluctantly dodged it. Clover ran for the hatch of the plane to get away from Sam in a hurry before Sam killed her. Mandy looked at both Sam and Blake and then asked; "So Sam, what are gonna do about him?" Sam took Mandy aside and told her; "I am going to the hotel that we're supposed to check into, and then Blake and I are gonna go to dinner, he doesn't know about that yet, so don't tell him. Oh, by the way; Would you mind it if I read your copy of The Legend of SeLuna?" Mandy smiled and then handed her book to Sam. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but if I don't have this book returned to me in the condition it's in now than you owe me a new book, got it Sam?" Mandy told Sam in a demanding tone. "I swear on the grave on my Grandfather; Oliver Simpson, that I will return your book to you in the condition that it's currently in. I promise you that right now." Sam answered in agreement./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Princess Anomika, her younger twin sister; Tamikai and their personal escorts were there to welcome Sam and her friends. "Konnichiwa, I'm princess Anomika of Nippon or as you Americans say; Japan. It's a big pleasure to meet you Sami, Clover, Britney and Mindi. Hey, who's this guy? He's not on our list here." Princess Anomika said pointing to Blake. Anomika's sister; Tamikai saw Blake and immediately knew who he was. "Sis, that's American author; Blake Montana." Tamikai was the only one of her family to actually attend the International Book and Film festival in America. So, she knew what Blake looked like as she had met him. "Tamikai, don't be silly. That's not Blake. Blake never leaves America." Tamikai ran towards Blake holding a copy of the book; Winx Club: Dimensionix in her left hand and a copy of the book; The Legend of SeLuna in her right hand. "Mr. Montana, I'm a huge fan. Would you please sign these books for me?" asked the young Japanese princess. "Here, let me see what books you have. Princess?" Blake asked her. "my name is Tamikai, Princess Tamikai, we met at the International Book and Film festival in America last year." Blake, looked closely at her face. "Oh, so it's you Princess Mononoke, how have you been lately?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Anomika ran over to her little sister and grabbed her hand and said; "That man is not Blake Montana, he's a bad man. You are not to talk to him!" Blake approached Anomika and said; " Are you Princess Tamikai's older sister; Anomika?" Princess Anomika ordered her escorts to surround her. Tamikai, approached Sam, Clover and Mandy as she knew that they were fans of Blake; "Excuse me, You 3 girls are huge fan of Blake, right? He's Blake Montana, yes?" Tamikai asked them pointing towards Blake. Mandy looked at Clover, then Sam and finally at Blake before answering; "Yes honey, that is Blake Montana. I can call him over here if you'd like." Mandy told the young teenage princess. "I'd like that very much!" Tamikai squeaked in excitement. "Hey, Blake! Come over here please!" Mandy called out. Anomika hearing Mandy call out the name; Blake looked to see the same man that her little sister was talking with approach Mandy and the others. "Yes, Mandy. You wanted to see me?" Blake asked./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 5: Princess Samantha/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Princess Anomika walked towards Sam and the others; "Sorry, I thought you weren't Blake Montana, please forgive me." Blake looked at the princess and answered; "I forgive you, your highness!" Anomika and Tamikai both were fans of Blake's work, unfortunately; only Tamikai had actually met him, so Anomika had no idea who Blake was or what he looked like. The second that Anomika was face to face with her favorite author, she was amazed at how wrong she was to judge him, and she was also shocked to see how incredibly handsome and attractive he really was./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Blake, I have a question for you, your single yes?" Anomika asked. Sam started to become angry with the oldest princess of Japan. "Don't you even think about it, Blake is my friend and he deserves someone who understands him and his needs. I also know that Asian cultures like yours frown upon and/or discourage one of your own from having or even entering a relationship with someone who has special needs like my friend; Blake." Anomika stared at Sam with a confused look before explaining her actions; "Oh no, I'm not attracted to him. Also, I'm the princess of Nippon, and I'm as you Americans say; "Special Needs," too. My sister finds him attractive not me!" Tamikai finally came forward and began to speak; "My sister's right, I'm attracted to Blake, but I know he's your boyfriend Sam-chan. So, I'm going leave him to you." Sam, didn't know what to say./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""So, you're not interested in Blake?" Sam asked Tamikai. "No, I'm no interested in him. I do think he's attractive, yes. But I have no interest in Blake. You belong with Blake, Sam-chan. I, being the princess of Nippon, must say that I am obligated to be in the presence of such a famous celebrity and a couple of fellow royals who aren't my family." Tamikai said. "Who is this person of royalty, that you're speaking of Princess?" asked Sam. "Please, call me Tamikai, all of my friends call me Tami for short. And what would you like me call you?" Sam, wasn't sure as to why the princess was allowing her to call Tamikai by her name and not her royal title. "I'm Samantha Alexis Simpson of Beverly Hills, California, USA. But all my friends call me Sam, Sammy or Sami."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""I know who you are; Princess Samantha of America." Tamikai whispered in Sam's ear. "Whoa, Wait!? I'm royalty!" Sam said in surprise. Clover and Britney walked over to Sam; "Sam, what are you so surprised about?" Clover asked. Sam couldn't speak because she was in shock from learning the truth about her heritage." Suddenly; Blake approached Sam. He kneeled and kissed her hand. "Your highness, I wondered when you'd learn the truth about who you are. A royal can always tell when they're in the presence of another royal. I knew all this time that you were royalty, Sam. I even hid a secret page in each copy of my book; 'Redheads and my obsessive fetish with them.' That only a royal could find. You found that hidden page./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Because I was awake the whole trip here to Japan, I only faked that I was asleep. You found the hidden page when you began reading about the 4 fictitious girls I would date. Sam, you weren't actually on the list of four people, the actual 4th person on that list was really; Kokoa Shuzen from the anime titled; Rosario+Vampire. The second you found the secret page was when I supposedly fell asleep. The hidden page was all about you, and how we're both royals." Blake said. "Wait!? You're a royal as well, Blake?" a shocked Sam inquired. Clover, Britney and Mandy walked over towards Blake and Sam./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Blake, I see that you've only been hanging out with Sam since we've landed here in Jamika, Japan. Why is that?" Clover asked him. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with Clover on this; But I also want to know the real reason why you've only been hanging around Samantha?" inquired Mandy./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 6: A Royal Dinner/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake was silent for a few seconds before responding to Clover and Mandy's question: "The real reason why I've only been hanging around Samantha, is because; Sam and I are dating!" Mandy was shocked to hear that Sam was dating Blake. "How long have you two been together?" Clover asked. There was no answer. "Blake, how long have you and Sam been dating?" Mandy questioned. Still no reply. Blake and Sam looked each other in the eye and never took their eyes off one another. Mandy knew that something wasn't right, Blake and Sam didn't even talk to each other the whole flight and now that they're in Jamika, the romantic paradise of Japan, they are actually happy being together and they never wanted to be apart, it's almost as if something was making them act that way, something that was only happening in Jamika, Japan./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Not to be the bearer of bad news or anything, but I think that Blake and Sam are being Mind controlled by some evil mastermind here in Jamika. What do you girls think?" Mandy asked. "Mandy?" Clover asked; "Why do you think that? Does this have anything to do with the mission?" There was a brief period of silence before anybody spoke again. "Britney, what do you think?" Mandy asked. "I am honestly not sure what to think, Mandy." replied, Britney. "I do have a theory though on who might actually be doing it." Britney said. Clover, Mandy and Britney gathered together to see what Britney had for a theory./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanWith Sam and Blake;/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Blake, I don't ever want us to be apart. I want us to be together forever!" Sam told Blake. "As do I, Sammy. As do I." Blake answered. Tamikai and Anomika looked at Blake and Sam, "They make a lovely couple don't you say?" Anomika told her sister. Tamikai couldn't help but say; "I bet he'd make good babies, if only he'd make a baby with me." Anomika looked at her younger sister and replied; "Please, like he has a chance with you. He'd have a better chance with me. He won't be making baby with you, Tamikai. He'll make a baby with me." Tamikai looked at her sister and back at Blake; "Big sis, he's not gonna make a baby with Sam, is he?" Anomika looked at her younger sibling; "For your sake, he better not make a baby with her." Tamikai walked towards Blake and Sam, "Excuse me, but dinner is served now." Then she walked away./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake and Sam looked at each other before saying in unison; "We can eat dinner now and then we can have dessert later." Then for the first time since their flight landed they took their eyes off one another and walked hand-in-hand into the dining hall. "For dinner, we have Shitake Mushrooms with cream of broccoli soup, follow by 2nd course; Sushi and Wasabi with Rice, then 3rd course; Ramen noodle surprise, no one has ever guessed the surprise part, finally; 4th course; dessert. Pu Chocolate Pudding pie with graham cracker crust and baked apple dumplings." Anomika said as she announced the 4-course dinner. Sam finally spoke; "Sorry, I have plans for dessert. By the way; the surprise in the Ramen Noodle surprise is; Natto, which is; a type of fish. I know because I have had it before." Anomika looked over to Sam in surprise and said; "Sam, you're the first person to guess the surprise in our Ramen Noodle Surprise correctly." Then everyone began eating and finally; the time had come for the dessert./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 7: Activities of Leisure/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /spanAfter dinner things got a little too awkward for both Sam and Blake, when they realized that the after dinner activities at the Imperial Palace of Jamika involved; group bathing, drinking sake, snorting Mushroom powder, shooting Guo Fagion (Japanese equivalent to Heroin but much stronger), having wild group sex, performing Satanic blood rituals, performing sex magick rituals, performing demonic summonings, using Hallucinogen drugs, performing Taoist rituals and performing Ofi Dinai Cudoi rites (Ancient Taoist Blood rituals)./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""I am not one for the practice of any occultic rituals or rites, nor do I wish to use any kind of drugs, nor have an orgy, neither do I condone the consumption of alcoholic beverages of any kind." Blake said to Tamikai. "I understand Blake, you don't condone Occultic practices, nor drug use, orgy sex nor do you consume alcoholic drinks like Sake. What you want to do?" Tamikai asked. Blake looked over to Sam and smiled before answering Tamikai; "I wish to take a moonlit walk on the beach alone with Sam." Tamikai nodded her head in agreement. "I think that's a good idea Blake, go take Sam and leave for a walk." Blake took Sam by the hand and they both walked out onto the terrace and down the stairs leading to the beach./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Sam looked Blake in the eyes and Tamikai could hear her say; "Blake, I want to get married right here on this beach." Blake's face turned red before he spoke; "Here, like this very moment!?" Sam looked her boyfriend in the eye and said; "No, not right now. I mean after the girls and I finish our mission, assuming that we're not all mind controlled. Like I heard Princess Anomika order some guy to do." Blake nodded and then he kissed Sam, but the kiss was cut short, when Sam saw Anomika and some guy sneaking out of the Imperial Palace together. "Blake, I must go and follow those two and find out what they're plotting. Be back soon." Sam told her boyfriend; Blake before she left to trail the Older Japanese princess and the unknown guy./p  
p class="MsoPlainText" /p  
p class="MsoPlainText"With Clover, Mandy and Britney;/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Clover, Britney and Mandy were unaware that Sam and Blake were outside. Clover and Mandy continued listening to Britney's theory. "Girls, I believe that Princess Anomika is working with Dr. Hans Klubenstein, a former WOOHP scientist who excelled in Mind control. Klubenstein tried to mind control sixteen WOOHP agents and twelve WOOHP leaders including; Dr. Fredricks and Jerry Lewis. Luckily, Klubenstein's Mind Control device didn't work when he tried to mind control Jerry." Britney paused long enough to take a breath. "When Dr. Klubenstein failed to take control of Jerry's mind; Jerry had ordered that Klubenstein's Mind Control device and research be destroyed and that Klubenstein be arrested, stripped of his title of Chief Executive Scientist of Mind Control and be imprisoned."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Clover and Mandy were all shocked with what Britney had just told them. Clover decided to ask; "So, what exactly happened to him? Dr. Klubenstein, I mean." Britney thought about it for a moment before answering; "Well, I heard that he escaped from WOOHP Headquarters and that he travelled back to Europe, where he did more research on Mind Control and eventually drew up blueprints to build a Satellite that would fire an invisible Mind Control beam at anyone who he saw as a threat to him and his work. But I heard from a reliable source that he recently came to Japan and fell in love with a Japanese woman."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Clover and Mandy both said; "Anomika!" Britney nodded in agreement and then finished her theory; "I believe that Princess Anomika is the Japanese woman whom he fell in love with, but I don't know if Klubenstein is the mastermind behind the strange occurrences that are happening here in Jamika, Japan or if Anomika is. We need to find that out." Britney finished./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Mandy, Britney and Clover looked for Sam. But when they realized that Sam wasn't present for Britney's theory, that meant she was off somewhere with Blake. "Girls, we should go find Blake and wherever we find him; we'll find Sam." Clover said. The others agreed and left their room. Tamikai was wandering the palace corridors, when she spotted Clover, Britney and Mandy sneaking out of the palace, when they realized they were seen, they explained themselves; "Princess Tamikai, I believe that your sister; Anomika may be in league with a mad scientist named; Dr. Klubenstein who works with Mind Control. We are just going to do some investigating, okay?" Tamikai looked at the three girls and said; "You not going nowhere! Guards! Guards!" The palace guards all emerged from the shadows. "My lady, you need us?" The captain of the guard asked. "Yes, arrest and take these girls to dungeon and make sure they don't interfere with anything!" Tamikai replied./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"The guards were about to arrest the girls and take them to the dungeon, when Anomika and Klubenstein broke through the roof and grabbed Clover and the others. "Girls, we are here to help. It appears that Tamikai; my sweet Mika's little sister had somehow got her hands on a prototype for a Mind Control diadem, that I was going to develop that is until I met Mika and chose to give up the life of a mad scientist and Mind Controlled crimes." Anomika smiled at Klubenstein, and then Klubenstein continued. "I had intended to develop the Mind Control diadem and use to mind control WOOHP agent 3; Queen Elizabeth II of England. I did develop it, but I met Mika before I got to use it and she changed my life entirely." Klubenstein took a breather before he continued./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""I thought that I destroyed all of my blueprints and that I had also destroyed all my mind control devices (including; the mind control diadem), but it turns out that while I was on a date with Mika; my lab was broken into and five of my mind control devices and blueprints to a Satellite that shoots a mind control beam were stolen. I never suspected Mika's little sister until earlier today when Mika and I snuck out of the palace together to find a way to make sure that none of you could be mind controlled."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"He stopped to take a breath; "While Mika and I were sneaking off to my lab, we were followed by your friend; Sam and when we finally stopped we could see that she was wearing my stolen mind control diadem and then Mika told me that Tamikai had presented Sam and Blake Montana each with a gift this evening; one of which was the mind control diadem and the other was a wrist watch. We had to confront Sam and take the Diadem off her head, when we finally removed the diadem she mentioned that Blake was wearing a wrist watch that he didn't have when all of you landed here and she took us to where she last saw him."/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 8: Blake, Tamikai's mind slave/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Sam woke up to find herself on the beach where she last saw Blake, but to her dismay her boyfriend; Blake wasn't there. She remembered hearing Tamikai say something about making Blake her personal slave who wouldn't refuse any of her orders. Sam hurried to find her friends, Anomika and Klubenstein so that they could save Blake from Tamikai./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"With Tamikai;/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Slave, come here!" Tamikai ordered. Blake immediately stopped everything he was doing and went to her. "You wanted something, mistress?" he answered. Tamikai smiled and then said; "Yes slave, go and draw me a bath. Let me know as soon as it's ready." Blake looked up at Tamikai and replied; "Yes, mistress. Right away!" Blake walked off and went to draw Tamikai's bath./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"After Blake left Tamikai began to think quietly to herself; 'Once he has drawn my bath for me, I will have him bathe me, then after he's finished bathing me; I will have him dry me off and dress me in my night time lingerie for sleep and then I'll make him put me into bed, then after I'll say; "That'll be all" and he turns to leave, but I'll order him to have sex with me. And everything will work out exactly as I planned.'/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Five minutes had passed, and Blake had returned; "Mistress, your bath is ready." Tamikai then ordered; "Slave, you will take me to my bath and then you will bathe me. Do you understand!?" Blake picked up Tamikai and he said; "As you wish, mistress. Anything for you, Mistress." Blake and Tamikai were now in the bathroom where Tamikai had started undressing and then both her and Blake climbed into the tub together./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Now slave, you may bathe me now! And start by bathing me from the chest down to my stomach." Blake did as he was told. He bathed Tamikai from the chest down to her stomach. "Now bathe every part of me from the waist down to the soles of my feet." Blake did as he was ordered. He bathed every inch of her and then she ordered him; "Slave, wash all of my hair." Blake washed Tamikai's hair, but as he was about to reach for Tamikai's towel, she said; "Slave, I told you to wash all of my hair that includes; my Pubic hair too." Blake placed Tamikai's towel back on the towel rack and continued bathing her./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake had just about finished washing Tamikai, when she spread her legs and said in a demanding; "Good Slave, now wash between my legs!" Blake did as he was told, then afterwards he reached for Tamikai's towel and began to dry her off. "Now that I am dried off you will help get me ready for bed!" Blake picked up Tamikai and carried her Bridal-style out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom and began to search her closet for a night gown. "Mistress, where are all your night time clothes? All I see is your dresses and Lingerie." Tamikai ordered Blake to bring her a Black Lingerie nighty and to dress her for bed. Blake brought her the black nighty and then began to remove her towel. 'Blake is my slave, he'll do anything I order him to. Why not order him to have sex with me right now.'/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake had completely removed Tamikai's towel, and he reached over for her black nighty. Suddenly; Blake grabbed Tamikai's black nighty and he began to put her nighty on her naked body. "Slave, I order you to pleasure me." Blake looked up and said; "What do you mean by pleasure you, mistress?" Tamikai smiled and then said; "I want you to have oral sex with me." Blake was trying to fight the mind control wrist watch's influence on him, "NO!" But he was quickly overpowered and did as he was told./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 9: Blake Stands Trial/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake left Tamikai's room and went to take a shower so that he could get the scent of Tamikai's body off of him once and for all. "I can't believe that she would make me do that, she knows that I am dating Samantha Simpson, so why did she make me have Oral Sex with her?" Blake questioned himself. Suddenly; the curtain to the shower opens to reveal an angry Tamikai who was holding a katana in her hands. "You will have sex with me or you will die, understand?" Blake realized that he had no choice. "I would rather die than have any kind of sexual encounters with you, Tamikai. I now know that you're the mastermind behind everything that's happening, and I am going to stop you if it's the last thing I ever do."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Tamikai gripped the katana tightly in her hands as she brought it up to Blake's neck. "You have Sex with me or Die. Choose now!" Blake grabbed Tamikai's left hand and forced the katana away from his neck. "No!" He responded. "I belong to only one girl and that is; Samantha Alexis Simpson, my beautiful redhead girlfriend." Blake snatched the katana and the sheath from Tamikai and sheathed the blade. "Now, you will listen to everything that I say. You will go before your sister's royal court and you will confess that you are the one who is the cause of everything that's going on here in Jamika and you will also tell your sister and everyone present that you turned me into a mind controlled slave, and how you tried to get me to have sex with you and that I refused. You will also tell them how you just now tried to kill me. Got it!?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Tamikai nodded and then she walked out of the Shower room. Blake shut the curtains and continued to take his shower. The curtain opened a second time to reveal five very angry palace guards; "You tried to rape the princess Tamikai and for that you will be removed from this palace and sent back to America after standing trial before the royal courts of both; Anomika and Tamikai. If you're found guilty by both royal courts, then you will have to marry princess Tamikai as you tried to rape her. If one of the courts finds you guilty and the other finds you innocent, you will spend up to 90 days in the palace dungeon. If neither one finds you guilty; then all charges will be dropped but you and your friends; the WOOHP agents will be permanently banned from ever returning to the nation of Nippon. Understand!?" The guards shouted./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake nodded in agreement. Then all but one of the guards left. "You will finish showering and then you will get dressed and I will take before the royal court of Anomika and state your case. Then you will immediately be taken before the royal court of Tamikai and your case will be made. Then after your case is made, you will be taken to the dungeon and put into a cell until the verdict of both royal courts is made. Understand?" the guard said. Blake nodded his head. Then he closed the curtains and finished his shower./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"After he got out of the shower he dried off and then got dressed. Once Blake was dressed, the palace guard put him in "hand binders" and took him before Anomika's royal court. "Now calling the Case of Blake Montana, accused of attempted Rape of the Princess Tamikai, charged with two accounts of Statutory Rape, three accounts of Gross Sexual assault involving a minor, five accounts of assault and battery with a deadly weapon and four accounts of Unlawful Sexual contact involving a minor. How do you plead?" Blake looked up at Anomika who was the judge in charge of the Royal court of Anomika, who's eyes showed that she knew he was innocent. "Not guilty, your honor."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Later that day; Blake was taken before the royal court of Tamikai, where Tamikai is the judge, but all the jury were the same as Anomika's jury. The Bailiff began to speak; "Now calling the Case of Blake Montana, accused of attempted Rape and attempted murder of Princess Tamikai, charged with Three accounts of attempted murder, two accounts of Statutory Rape, five accounts of Assault and battery with a deadly weapon, three accounts of Gross Sexual assault involving a minor and four accounts of Unlawful Sexual Contact involving a minor. How do you Plead?" Blake immediately realizing that Tamikai wanted him to be found guilty instantly pleaded; "Not Guilty on all accounts, your honor." Tamikai sneered in disgust before saying; "I will not have you making a mockery of me in my royal court!" Blake sat in the royal court of Tamikai for two hours before he decided to show proof that he was innocent. "If it pleases the court and jury, I have proof that I am innocent." Tamikai demanded that he come forth with his proof./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake had the Bailiff remove his hand binders and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the mind control wrist watch, an audiotape recorder and Blake brought all evidence up to the Bailiff and said; "As you all are aware, Princess Tamikai gave me this wrist watch earlier today as a gift, she placed the wrist watch on my wrist and afterwards; I secretly hit the record button on my audiotape recorder, right before she called me into the palace from being on the beach and it recorded everything as it happened. The audiotape recorder can also transmit all audio to video."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"The Bailiff asked him to play the audio recording as audio first. Blake agreed then he played the audio recording. "Slave, come here!" "You wanted something, mistress?" "Yes slave, go and draw me a bath. Let me know as soon as it's ready." "Yes, mistress. Right away!" "Mistress, your bath is ready." "Slave, you will take me to my bath and then you will bathe me. Do you understand!?" "As you wish, mistress. Anything for you, Mistress." "Now slave, you may bathe me now! And start by bathing me from the chest down to my stomach." "Now bathe every part of me from the waist down to the soles of my feet." "Slave, wash all of my hair." "Slave, I told you to wash all of my hair that includes; my Pubic hair too." "Good Slave, now wash between my legs!" "Now that I am dried off you will help get me ready for bed!" "Mistress, where are all your night time clothes? All I see is your dresses and Lingerie."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Slave, I order you to pleasure me." "What do you mean by pleasure you, mistress?" "Slave, I want you to have oral sex with me." "I can't believe that she would make me do that, she knows that I am dating Samantha Simpson, so why did she make me have oral Sex with her?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""You will have sex with me or you die, understand?" "I would rather die than have any kind of sexual encounters with you, Tamikai. I now know that you're the mastermind behind everything that's happening, and I am going to stop you if it's the last thing I ever do." "You will have Sex with me or Die. Choose now!" "No!" "I belong to only one girl and that is; Samantha Alexis Simpson, my beautiful redhead girlfriend."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Now, you will listen to everything that I say. You will go before your sister's royal court and you will confess that you are the one who is the cause of everything that's going on here in Jamika and you will also tell your sister and everyone present that you turned me into a mind controlled slave, and how you tried to get me to have sex with you and that I refused. You will also tell them how you just now tried to kill me. Got it!?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""You tried to rape the princess Tamikai and for that you will be removed from this palace and sent back to America after standing trial before the royal courts of both; Anomika and Tamikai. If you're found guilty by both royal courts, then you will have to marry princess Tamikai as you tried to rape her. If one of the courts finds you guilty and the other finds you innocent, you will spend up to 90 days in the palace dungeon. If neither one finds you guilty; then all charges will be dropped but you and your friends; the WOOHP agents will be permanently banned from ever returning to the nation of Nippon. Understand!?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""You will finish showering and then you will get dressed and I will take before the royal court of Anomika and state your case. Then you will immediately be taken before the royal court of Tamikai and your case will be made. Then after your case is made, you will be taken to the dungeon and put into a cell until the verdict of both royal courts is made. Understand?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Now calling the Case of Blake Montana, accused of attempted Rape of Princess Tamikai, charged with two accounts of Statutory Rape, three accounts of Gross Sexual assault involving a minor, five accounts of assault and battery with a deadly weapon and four accounts of Unlawful Sexual contact involving a minor. How do you plead?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Not guilty, your honor."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Now calling the Case of Blake Montana, accused of attempted Rape and attempted murder of Princess Tamikai, charged with Three accounts of attempted murder, two accounts of Statutory Rape, five accounts of Assault and battery with a deadly weapon, three accounts of Gross Sexual assault involving a minor and four accounts of Unlawful Sexual Contact involving a minor. How do you Plead?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""Not Guilty on all accounts, your honor."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText""I will not have you making a mockery of me in my royal court!" "If it pleases the court and jury, I have proof that I am innocent." "As you all are aware, Princess Tamikai gave me this wrist watch earlier today as a gift, she placed the wrist watch on my wrist and afterwards I secretly hit the record button on my audiotape recorder, right before she called me into the palace from being on the beach and it recorded everything as it happened. The audiotape recorder can also transmit all audio to video." The Audiotape recorder clicked off and then every single eye was on Tamikai, "Falsified evidence, I demand that this man be removed from my royal court!" The Bailiff was about to put the hand binders back on Blake's hands and remove him from the court when Blake spoke; "Now Bailiff, may I show the audio recording as video before I am removed from court?"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"The Bailiff agreed. Blake played the whole recording over this time it played out like a video. The Bailiff could see that none of the audio to video footage from the recording was tampered with or edited as it played out perfectly in sequence with every quote from the audio. Tamikai shouted; "Falsified, this evidence was tampered with. I never said or did any of the such!" Suddenly; Anomika stood up and said; "According to Dr. Hans Klubenstein that wrist watch is his stolen mind control wrist watch, my sister Tamikai gave it to Blake as a gift. So therefore, she stole it. Plus, the mind control wrist watch has a history bank that stores and keeps all orders and commands from the one who has enslaved the one wearing it. May we see the history bank please?" The Bailiff took the wrist watch out of the plastic evidence bag. The Bailiff took the mind control wrist watch to Anomika and Klubenstein, who searched through the recent history of Orders, Commands and replies. And Klubenstein used the royal court projector to project the orders, commands and replies from that day. After Klubenstein and Anomika projected the orders, commands and replies found in the wrist watch's history bank. Anomika got up and left the room to go get ready for Blake to be brought back before her royal court./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"As soon as Anomika left the room the Bailiff asked Klubenstein to switch off the royal court's projector. "Well." The Bailiff said. "The Orders, commands and replies in the history bank from today all match up with the audio to video recording from Blake's Audiotape recorder. He clearly didn't tamper with or edit all of this, so if it pleases the court and the jury. I say that this session of court was meaningless. I may not be the judge or jury, but I say he's innocent. Who agrees with me?" Everyone in Tamikai's royal court shouted; "Innocent!" All except for Tamikai. "I am the judge and my verdict is guilty on all accounts! Guards take him back to the dungeon!" The guards just stood by and then they put him back in the hand binders and take him back to the dungeon, five minutes later; he's once again brought before Anomika's royal court. "Blake, what was the verdict of the royal court of Tamikai?" Anomika asked as she wasn't present for the verdict. "Innocent!" shouted the royal court and jury, who were the members of Tamikai's royal court and jury./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Anomika smiled and said; "If Tamikai's royal court members and jury found you innocent, then I know that my royal court will find you innocent as well, as will I! I, Princess Anomika, Judge of the Royal court of Anomika do hereby find the defendant; Blake Montana, Innocent on all accounts! Court is adjourned!"/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 10: Sam and Blake/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"After it's discovered that Blake's innocent, Tamikai flees the palace for the fear that she'll lose everything that she had gained from her new mind control devices and techniques. She decided that if she couldn't have what she wanted by telling the captain of the palace guard that Blake tried to rape her, then she'd leave Jamika, and Japan altogether and travel to the one nation where she could have everything she wanted; Australia./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"But before she could flee Jamika or Japan, WOOHP showed up and at Jerry's command a couple of WOOHP Police Officers placed hand binders on Tamikai and they escorted her away. "Excellent work girls, and the same with you Blake, with the clever action of recording everything that transpired between you and Tamikai was an excellent use of espionage, you'd make a wonderful WOOHP agent with a little bit of advanced training in Espionage as well as combat and self-defense spy training, you could become a decent spy for WOOHP."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake thanked Jerry for the compliments and then said; "I would love to be a spy and all, but unfortunately; my writing is important to me, and if I were to become a spy and work for WOOHP, I would have to give that up. So, I appreciate your offer sir, but sadly; I must decline your offer." Jerry turned to look at Samantha and he said; "Blake, if I could guarantee that not only could you continue writing your books as a spy for WOOHP, but also that you would be working with Sam as a two-man team, would you reconsider my offer?" Blake looked at Samantha and then back at Jerry and said; "If I have your personal guarantee that I can still write my books as well as continue being with Samantha even on missions, then I will graciously accept your offer."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Jerry handed Blake a high security WOOHP ID card and said; "Welcome to WOOHP; Agent 135. Please report to the WOOHP HQ by 7:00 AM on Monday morning for your orientation and first day of WOOHP spy training." Blake accepted the WOOHP ID card and said; "I'll be there first thing Monday morning, sir." As soon as Blake took the WOOHP ID that Jerry had given him, Jerry turned and walked over to Sam and the other girls. "Excuse me, Princess Anomika. But I would like to offer you a chance to be a WOOHP agent and also I want to offer your boyfriend; Dr. Hans Klubestein another chance to work for WOOHP."/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Dr. Klubenstein and Anomika spoke with Jerry. "Jerry, I, Dr. Hans Klubenstein have seen the error of my wrong doings and I also believe that I should be given another chance to work for WOOHP. After court adjourned, Sam and Blake hugged each other, then they started kissing. After a minute or two, the kissing became passionate. As Sam's lips parted from Blake's; Clover and the other three walked over. "It looks like you've at long last fallen in love with your favorite author, huh Sam!?" Mandy questioned the gorgeous redhaired beauty. Sam began blushing, once she realized that her one fantasy had at last come true. Sam had begun dating her favorite author the moment their plane landed in Jamika, Japan. Clover and the rest of the spies began laughing the moment Mandy had finished questioning Sam. The mission lasted almost two years and the spies had been in Jamika just as long./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Blake hardly spent any time with Sam while they were in Jamika, as he spent the majority of his time there in a dungeon for a crime he didn't commit. But since he was acquitted and the case, he was free to spend as much time with his girlfriend as he wanted to. Anomika as a reward given Blake a small portion of the Royal Treasury. Blake took some of the money, went to a nearby Jeweler store and purchased a 24k gold diamond ring with a medium sized diamond on top. When Blake arrived at the Jeweler store; he had almost twelve million dollars on him, and when he left; he possessed all but 100 thousand dollars. Blake had somehow purchased the most expensive ring in the store with only 100 grand. Blake also secretly planned an entire romantic evening with dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Sam was oblivious to all that Blake had planned. Only Clover, the other spies and Anomika were aware of Blake's plans, and they were involved in the planning (including; the engagement ring). Blake looked at his beautiful girlfriend and said; "To celebrate the success of the mission, why don't we go out to eat?" All of the Spies agreed, but Anomika said; "I'd love to celebrate with you all, but I'm afraid that my duty as Princess calls and I must get back to ruling. Enjoy your celebration with the spies!"/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"She turned to leave, "Oh, by the way; it was great getting to see you again, I wish you the best in your life and I look forward to seeing again, however long that is going to be." The princess left the area and returned to her palace./p 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Cause for Celebration

Sam took Blake's hand and said; "I'm up for a celebration, as long as it's with you." Blake smiled and then he and the spies all left the palace courtyard and headed to the nearby 5-star restaurant, which was only a quarter mile away from the palace. As soon as everyone arrived at the restaurant; Blake walked over to the hostess (whose name was Helena) and whispered; "Table for seven, Hosier. I have a reservation."

The hostess; Helena nodded then asked; "Where's your seventh party member?" Blake looked over his shoulder and saw Anomika arriving at the restaurant. He turned back to face the hostess and answered; "She just arrived." The hostess looked and only saw the princess and a few bodyguards had walked in. Helena looked back at Blake and said; "Yeah right. You don't know the Princess. There is no way that you know her!"

Suddenly; Anomika approached the hostess area, smiled at Blake. The hostess looked over at Blake and said; "So, you were telling the truth and do in fact know the princess!" Anomika spoke; "Yes, in fact; Blake Montana is my favorite author and a close friend of mine." Helena had an expression of shock on her face the moment she realized that Blake was her daughter; Monica's favorite author. "You're the author of The SeLuna Saga, Ever After High: The New Semester and Winx Club: Dimensionix!? Man, my daughter; Monica would be so thrilled to learn that her favorite author had dined at the restaurant where I work."

Anomika and her entourage came over to the area where the table was. Anomika told Blake that she owned the restaurant they were eating at and that everyone could feel free to order whatever they wanted, and because they were also celebrating. Everyone got what they wanted to order, and then Sam got up from the table to use the facilities and that's when Blake walked over to the hostess station.

Helena smiled and said; "Yes, is there something I can do for you?" Blake handed Helena the 24k gold engagement ring and said; "I'd like to have a bottle of your finest and most expensive wine please, and also would you please put this ring on the bottom of one of the glasses, and when I give the signal which will be; 'I think I'm going to order some wine.' Would you bring the bottle of wine and seven wine glasses to our table and please make sure that the glass with the ring in it is given to the red-haired beauty that is sitting across from me!?" Helena smiled and said; Absolutely! Are there any special music requests you'd like for the occasion?"

Blake smiled and said; "Yes, Would you please have the band play this song?" Blake handed her a piece of paper with the words; "As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys" and Helena smiled and said; "Sure!" Helena pointed to another area of the restaurant's dining area and said; "I could have the restaurant band play that song, or you could go to that section over there, and ask the Backstreet Boys to perform it themselves, flash them a little cash and tell them that you'll pay them a set amount to perform As Long As You Love Me for you."

Blake looked off in the direction where Helena had pointed and he said; "I'll ask them to perform the song for me. Thank you for your help Helena." Then Blake walked towards the Celebrity Section of the restaurant and saw the Backstreet Boys sitting in a booth eating their food. "Excuse me, my name is; Blake. I'm a big fan, as is my girlfriend and I was wondering if you would be willing to perform your song; As Long As You Love Me for me and my party on the other side of the restaurant? I'd be willing to pay you for it." Brian, Nick, Kevin, AJ and Howie all looked up and said; "What's the occasion and how much would you be willing to pay us?"

Blake reached in his coat pocket counted out $1,000 and said; "I'll pay you 1,000 up-front and an additional $3,000 after your performance." Brian looked at the others and then said; "$4,000 for one song? What's the occasion?" Blake answered; "I'm proposing to my girlfriend tonight and your song; As Long As You Love Me is her favorite." Brian smiled and said; "How about this; We'll give you and your party a private concert for the price of $6,500." Blake reached back in his pocket and counted out another $5,500 and he set the money on their table and then Brian said; "$6,500 for a private concert it is." Then Brian and the rest of the Backstreet Boys got up from their booth, and walked over to the side where Blake and his party were. "Oh, I would like to request that you guys perform As Long As You Love Me first. Please and thank you, also please wait until I say; I think I'm going to order some wine, then you guys will come into the room and start performing As Long As You Love Me."

The Backstreet Boys smiled and said; "Okay, we'll do that." Blake then went to sit back down with his party. Sam was just coming out of the bathroom as Blake sat back down. Just as soon as Sam sat down, Blake said; "I think I'm going to order some wine!" He said it loud enough that everyone in the restaurant heard him say that. As soon as he said that, Helena brought seven wine glasses and the most expensive bottle of wine in the whole restaurant to the table Blake and his party were sitting at, and at the same time the Backstreet Boys walked into the room softly singing; As Long As You Love Me.

Sam had no clue what was happening nor why the Backstreet Boys were even there in the restaurant. Almost immediately Blake smiled and said; "Everyone, I want to make a toast." The Backstreet Boys were still softly singing and then Blake raised his wine glass and said; "To the Spies; Clover, Alex, Britney, Mandy and Sam on the Success of their mission, to to my friend; Princess Anomika for being the greatest friend and letting us dine here in her restaurant tonight, and lastly; to my amazingly beautiful girlfriend; Samantha, who I love from the bottom of my heart."

Everyone in the restaurant now had a glass of wine and they all said; "Cheers!" and then everyone drank their glass of wine. Sam felt something weird in her mouth after finishing her glass, she opened her mouth and took her thumb and index finger on her right hand took the object out of her mouth. When Sam looked at what she pulled from her mouth she looked up to see Blake in front of her down on one knee. By this time Sam's eyes filled with tears of excitement. Blake, who was still down on one knee finally spoke; "Samantha Alexis Renee Simpson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sam was so full of excitement shouted; "YES!"

Sam then handed Blake the ring and he placed it on her ring finger and then they kissed passionately. Everyone was clapping and congratulating the newly engaged couple, even the Backstreet Boys who stopped singing long enough to congratulate the couple. Then AJ, Brian, Howie, Kevin and Nick started singing a new song to begin the private concert, Blake had paid them to perform. Sam, Blake and everyone else enjoyed the rest of the night with their private concert.


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoPlainText"Chapter 12: Family/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Later the next day, The Backstreet Boys left Jamika to return home. Blake, Sam and the Spies getting ready to board the WOOHP jet back to WOOHP HQ in the United States. They all said their farewells to Princess Anomika and then they boarded the plane, were cleared for take-off and took off leaving the friends they had just made in Jamika behind./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Sam fell asleep on her fiance's shoulder and the two cuddled the whole flight back to the United States. After almost 4 hours the plane landed at WOOHP HQ in Beverly Hills, California and they all got off the plane./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"Jerry Lewis and several other WOOHP agents were waiting for Sam and Blake to get off the plane to congratulate them on their engagement. Sam and Blake got off the plane, were congratulated by Jerry and the WOOHP agents then they headed down the tarmac to Clover's car, climbed inside and drove off into the sunset. "It sure was nice of Clover to let us borrow her car for a little while." Sam said. Blake nodded and then they turned onto the road where Sam and her mother live, Gabriella Simpson came out and congratulated them on their engagement. Then Blake said; "Sam, I want to have the wedding on my birthday next year." Sam smiled and said; "Okay." The couple kissed and then they went inside where Gabby made them a special engagement dinner. Sam, her fiancé; Blake and Gabby Simpson ate their dinner and then they went out onto the back porch, sat down and watch the sunset as a family./p  
p class="MsoPlainText""I'm glad that Samantha has someone like you in her life." Gabby said with a smile. Sam nodded and said; "So am I." Then Sam kissed her fiancé./p  
p class="MsoPlainText"The End/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue:

One year later on October 11th;

Sam and Blake are in the church Sam went to as a child getting ready for their wedding, which was only a few minutes away.

Blake was in his tuxedo waiting by the altar and Sam was in her wedding gown waiting to walk down the aisle. Gabriella was on a mission to make sure her daughter's big day went as planned. The organist began playing; the Wedding March, everyone in the church stood up and looked towards the door to the sanctuary, which opened and out marched Sam's bridesmaids; Mandy Roswell and her fiancee; Clover, Alex, and finally the Maid of honor; Britney. Then once the four of them were at the altar, Sam and Gabriella started walking down the aisle.

Once they reached the altar, the priest asked; "Who giveth this woman away?" Gabby say; "I do" and then Gabby hands Sam off to me, I take Sam by the hand and the ceremonial wedding vows begin.

"Sam, since the day we met. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And now that we're both here at this altar, I know that we are about to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife. And I couldn't be any happier. I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me. Who you you are, where you're from, what you did, I don't care. Baby, as long as you love me!"

Sam smiled at Blake and then she says her own personally written vows as well.

"Blake, the second I saw you. I knew that you and I would be together and that no matter what nobody would be able to pull us apart. I, Samantha Alexis Renee Simpson give my hand to you; Blake Joseph Skyler Alexander Hosier with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dream came true. Because of you. From this moment as long I live, I will love you. I promise you this. And for your love, I'd give my last breath. From this moment on!"

After both of them said their vows, Blake placed one of the brand new wedding bands on Sam's ring finger and then Sam did the same with Blake. The priest then said; "If there is any reason why these two should not be joined, let it be revealed now or forever will it be held in peace."

Sam and Blake waited for an Objection, but there wasn't one. The priest then said; "By the power vested in me and according to the will of God, I now pronounce you; Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride!"

Blake lifted the veil over his wife's face up and then he kissed her with undying passion and unending love. Blake and Sam were now married and as soon as they stopped kissing, Sam looked at her husband and said; "I'm ready for the rest of our lives as husband and wife. And I'm ready for our first of 5 children." Blake smiled at his wife and said; "Baby, can it wait until after the wedding reception!?" Sam smiled and said; "Okay, after the reception then!" Then Blake and Sam left to go to their wedding reception.

The wedding reception lasted almost 4 and a half hours, and then Blake and Sam left for their Honeymoon in Paris, France at "Le Grand Hotel de Paris", as soon as they checked into their room, they got right to work on having children. Sam and Blake were going at it for at least 3 hours, they had checked into their hotel room and they had their hotel room reserved for at least two weeks.

Three months and 2 weeks after the wedding;

Sam and Blake came back from their honeymoon in Paris, France and Sam was already pregnant with her and Blake's first child, in fact; it was starting to show that Sam was with child, all of her friends and family members congratulated her and Blake on Sam's pregnancy.

Everything was good in their life, and they were happy. Soon, they'd be welcoming their first child into the world and they couldn't be any happier.


End file.
